1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a metal card, and more particularly, to a contactless-type metal card with one side made of a metal material, including an electromagnetic wave absorption sheet and an antenna inlay sheet, and capable of operating by allowing an antenna to communicate with an external card reader in a non-contact manner by using wireless RF communication.
2. Description of the Related Art
A credit card is used for identity verification, payment, granting of credit, and the like, and its shape and design are becoming brilliant for the purpose of artistic value and an accessory function. In addition, the shape and design of the credit card have become an important factor in selecting a credit card, along with services, discounts, and points of the credit card. Therefore, card manufacturers are making efforts to satisfy various needs of customers by devising cards that are remarkably brilliant not only in shape and design but also in functionality.
Korean Patent Laid-Open No. 10-2009-0054502 discloses a sheet for metal card and a metal card having the sheet. The metal card is configured to include a metal sheet for metal card and a fixing piece bonded to the metal sheet and allows users to feel a high quality of the card improved by a luster unique to a metal. These metal cards can exhibit a luster and texture of a metal. However, since the metal sheet interferes with wireless communication with the external card reader, the metal sheet cannot be applied to a card driven in a non-contact manner by the RF communication using an antenna and an Integrated Circuit (IC) device for non-contacting card. Therefore, there is a limitation in that the metal sheet is applied only to a card with an IC device for contacting card mounted and driven in such a manner that a card reader and a contact are in direct contact with each other.
In general, in a case where a metal plate moves in a magnetic field, a magnetic flux is changed in a portion of the metal plate, and as a result, an eddy current is generated in the corresponding region of the metal plate due to the change magnetic flux. On the other hand, in a case where a metal card is embedded with an antenna, a magnetic flux is changed due to a signal supplied from an embedded antenna or an external terminal device, and thus, an eddy current is generated in the metal sheet. A signal of the antenna for data transmission and reception is attenuated by the eddy current generated in the metal sheet, and thus, wireless communication using the antenna becomes difficult.
For this reason, there has been a problem in that it is not possible to use a non-contacting module providing wireless communication using an antenna fora metal card, which can exhibit a luster and texture unique to a metal. Therefore, in order to communicate data in a wireless manner, it is urgently required to develop a technology for a metal card with an antenna and an IC device for non-contacting card mounted thereon.